Dragonball Evolution Avatar Style
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: This is story of Dragonball Evolution in Avatar the Last Airbender Style.
1. Prologue

This is dragonball evolution and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball evolution

Chapter 1 Prologue

The some character from dragonball doesn't change.

Aang as Goku

Katara as Chi-Chi

Toph Beifong as Bulma Briefs

Sokka as Yamcha

Monk Gyuatso as Grandpa Gohan

Iroh as Master Roshi

Master Mutaito as Himself

Firelord Ozai as Piccolo Daimao

Tamborine as Himself (replaced Mai[dragonball character])

Drum as Himself

Cymbal as Himself

Fu-Lum as Himself

Shenron as Fang 


	2. The Attack from Ozai Daimao

This is dragonball evolution and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball evolution

Chapter 2 The Attack From Ozai Daimao

Two thousand years ago the daimao name Ozai came to Earth with his minions called Avatar and

the mutated mystics created mafuba and sealed Ozai for eternity.

However his minions was escape and now they're come back and freed Ozai.

Ozai want the dragonball and use it to rule the Earth.

On 18th birthday a boy name Aang is given the 4-star dragonball by Monk Gyuatso.

At school he meet a girl name Katara.

"Oh c'mon open up!"Said Katara she try to open her locker to get homework.

Aang use his energy to help her and he's ranaway before she see her.

But it's too 's know now.

"You have Ki power!"Said Katara

"How do you know?"Asked Aang

"I'm interested in Ki Power."Said Katara

"And I invite you to go to a party at my house at 19:00."Said Katara

At that moment Aang is fall in love with Katara.

Later at Aang's house.

"Okay beauty I'm ready to go to your party."Said Aang

"Good luck AAng and happy with the party."Said Monk Gyuatso

Now Aang's go to party at house of his crush.

At Aang's House...

Monk Gyuatso feel evil energy are come.

"Who's dare show yourself."Said Monk Gyuatso

"It's me!"Said Tamborine

"YOU!"Yell out Monk Gyuatso

Gyuatso figth Tamborine and he's win but at that moment.

BOOM!

"I'm back."Said Ozai

(In this version Ozai is have ears,optical tentacles and green skin like namekian but he

wear the armor of Fire Nation and have hair and beard like his human from.)

"OZAI!"Screamed Monk Gyuatso

"Where's the dragonball?"Asked Ozai

"I won't tell you!"Said Monk Gyuatso

"Oh yeah?but I think you will change your mind."Said Ozai

Monk Gyuatso go attack Ozai but he firer Finger Beam to Monk Gyuatso and nearly kill him.

Now Ozai send his minions to search the dragonball in this house.

"No dragonball sir."Said Tamborine

"Look like the dragonball is not here go back to ship and find in the other."Said Ozai

Later when Aang come back.

"Monk Gyuatso!"Yell out Aang

"Aa-Aang?!"Said Monk Gyuatso

"What's happened?"Asked Aang

"Ozai he's come back now."Said Monk Gyuatso

"What's he want?"Asked Aang

"The must find the other 6 first before Ozai."Said Monk Gyuatso

"Go and find Iroh he will teaches you to defeat Ozai."Said Monk Gyuatso and he's died

in arms of Aang.

"No Monk Gyuatsooooooo!"Yell out Aang 


	3. Meet Toph Beifong

This is dragonball evolution and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball evolution

Chapter 3 Meet Toph Beifong

Aang get death body of Monk Gyuatso make him like mummy and burn him.

"Ozai will paid for he did to you."Said Aang

Now he's go back in his house that nearly destroy to sleep here in last nigth.

In the morning he's collect all of objects that he want to use in his bagpack.

Few moment later...

Aang see the mysterious girl near his house.

"Who's dare?"Asked Aang

"Hi."Said the girl

"Who are you?"Asked Aang

"What are you doing here?"Asked Aang

"I'm follow my radar here."Said the girl

"And the dragonball is?with you!"Said the girl

Now they're start to figth to get the dragonball.

Later when Aang explain everything to her she's stop.

"What!"Said the girl

"Yes that true."Said Aang

"Maybe you will help me."Said the girl

"Okay."Said Aang

"My name's Toph Beifong."Said Toph(The mysterious girl that Aang met near his house.) 


	4. Attack of Tamborine

This is dragonball evolution and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball evolution

Chapter 4 Attack of Tamborine

Aang and Toph go to find Master Iroh who will teaches Aang to defeat Ozai Daimao.

But Tamborine and his elites follow them to get the dragonball.

(Tamborine elites are mutated nameks.)

Now Tamborine and hie elites are attack Aang and Toph

(Every character from avatar can use bending and energy but character from dragonball can't

use bending they can use only energy.)

Aang use Air Kick to defeat them.

Toph firer Earth Launch to mutated nameks that flying on air.

Tamborine watch his elites figth Aang and Toph and learned about them technique.

"Not bad!"Said Tamborine

"So you two defeat my elites easily I will show my power to you."Said Tamborine

"Oh yeah?"Said Toph

"Did you know who I am?"Said Tamborine

"Yeah!minoins of Ozai."Said Aang

"No!I am Tamborine the Ozai Daimao right-hand henchman!"Said Tamborine

"HAAAAA!"Yell out Tamborine and he use Lick Twister to attack them.

Aang firer Air Blast to him and pull him.

Tamborine stand on target that Toph use to throw Earth Bomb and he doesn't to escape her bomb because he stand on mud that Toph's created.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Yell out Tamborine after the Earth Bomb hit him.

"It's end now."Said Aang

"Wait!"Said Toph

Toph and Aang look at the placed that they're defeat Tamborine.

"Ahh!it's hurt!"Said Tamborine

"That's impossibles!"Said Toph

"You win this round but I will be back!"Said angry Tamborine

"Let's follow him and-"Said Toph

"No Toph we must to go find Master Iroh first."Said Aang 


	5. Iroh's Practice

This is dragonball evolution and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball evolution

Chapter 5 Iroh's Practice

Now,finally Aang and Toph find House that Iroh live.

"Master Iroh?"Said Aang

"Look like he not at home."Said Toph

When they're think he's not here Iroh was show himself.

"Who are you?"Asked Iroh

"My name's Aang and this is my friend Toph you're Master Iroh?"Asked Aang

"Yes what did you want?"Asked Iroh

"I want to practice with you and I'm Monk Gyuatso's student who was-"Said Aang

"Wait!Gyuatso's student?"Asked Iroh

"Yes?why?"Asked Aang

"Why should he doesn't practice you?"Asked Iroh

"He's dead!"Said Aang

"What!?"Asked Iroh

"Yes and Told me that Ozai Daimao is back."Said Aang

"Oh!it's mean the time that the Earth was in danger again has come."Said Iroh

"What!"Asked Toph

"It's time to use the dragonball now maybe only the wish from Shenron that can save the Earth from the Daimao."Said Iroh

"It's mean you will practice me?"Asked Aang

"Yes."Said Iroh

"And I will give my dragonball to you."Said Iroh

"The 5-star dragonball!"Said Aang

"But we don't have time to much we have few days before Ozai go to wake Avatar."Said Iroh

"Now let's practice."Said Iroh

Iroh teaches Aang to use another bender and the special energy attack called Kamehameha.

Another bender Aang did well but Kamehameha wasn't easy for him.

"Look like you need more time to practice."Said Iroh

"But we're have 2 days before Ozai will wake the Avatar."Said Aang

"Hey what's the Avatar?"Asked Toph

"Avatar's the most powerful student of Ozai maybe he's stonger than his master."Said Iroh

"Wow!"Said Toph

"Aang we must go to stop him now by find the other dragonball it's the only way!"Said Iroh

"Okay but I'm want to practice too."Said Aang

"Okay I think Gyuatso will proud of you."Said Iroh

"Thanks."Said Aang

"Hey let's go."Said Toph 


	6. Sokka the Desert Bandit

This is dragonball evolution and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball evolution

Chapter 6 Sokka The Desert Bandit

Aang,Toph and Iroh travel to search the dragonball.

At Ozai Airship.

"My lord Iroh and those kids are together now.

I can break them friendship."Said Tamborine

"No we want them to go search the dragonball and if they're find the dragonball my monsters

will kill them and bring the dragonball to me."Said Ozai

"But all of my's elites was died!"Said Tamborine

"Now I will created a new 3!"Said Ozai

"HA-HAA-HAAAAAAAA!"Shout Ozai

Ozai blood is gone in to creation machine and created a new 3 monsters.

(In this version Ozai have a purple blood like a namekian.)

"This is your new elites Tamborine."Said Ozai

"This is Drum,Cymbal and Fu-Lum."Said Ozai

(Only Fu-Lum who was never speaks.)

"Only a 3 monsters?"Asked Tamborine

"I'm created them more powerful now."Said Ozai

At nigth in the desert...

"I hate desert."Said Toph

"I think we must take a break at here first tomorrow we will-"Said Iroh

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"Yell out everybody

"Oh what's happened?"Said Toph

"We're fell in a hole!"Said Iroh

"But who's dig it?"Asked Aang

"It's me."Said mysterious boy

"Who are you?"Asked Toph

"My name's Sokka the great desert bandit."Said Sokka

"You?the great!hahahahaha I think you're not great."Said Toph

"Okay let us go now!"Said Aang

"No if you give me your some object."Said Sokka

"No way."Said Aang

"Oh great we must live a hole like a mouse."Said Toph

"Okay we live in a hole and no hope to get out.

Hey Master Iroh can you tell me about the story of the dragonball?"Asked Aang

"Yes Aang I will tell you.

Two Thousand years ago the Earth was nearly destroy not by man but the God on the sky.

It's name is Ozai Daimao and his student name's Avatar.

The seven mystics go to figth them.

They're created the dragonball and imprisoned Ozai in mafuba.

"What's a fairy tales?"Said Sokka

"No it's a truth."Said Aang

"Why should I believe you?"Asked Sokka

"No one in us want you to believe so if it's truth all of people will died."Said Iroh

"Okay I believe it."Said Sokka

"Hey guys my radar found a dragonball in here."Said Toph

"It's at that wall!"Said Toph

"Hey you have a drill?we want to use it."Asked Aang

"Yes I have."Said Sokka and he's throw a drill to them.

Now they're dig and finally they're found a dragonball. 


	7. Battel at Volcanic Mountain

This is dragonball evolution and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball evolution

Chapter 7 Battel at Volcanic Mountain

At Ozai Airship...

"We ready now."Said Tamborine

"Go and bring the dragonball to me."Said Ozai

Now Tamborine,Drum,Cymbal and Fu-Lum fly out the airship and go straight to

Aang and his friend.

At Volcanic Mountain...

"Let's see the dragon-radar tell me that's dragonball is there!"Said Toph

"Okay I will get it."Said Aang and he's run to get the dragonball.

But Tamborine and his new elites is arrive and steal the dragonball.

"Hey!"Yell out Aang

"Hahahaha!the dragonball is mine now."Said Tamborine

"Drum,Cymbal,Fu-Lum go and kill them!"Yell out Tamborine

"And I will put the 3 star-dragonball at here."Said Tamborine

Aang jump and use Air Kick to Drum and he's fall in front of Toph and she firer Earth Launch

to Drum to him and fall into lava.

Aang firer Air Blast To Fu-Lum for many times and finally he fell into the lava.

Cymbal was flying on sky and hard to defeat because he fly so fast and

he's firer Chou Makouhou out from his mouth to Aang.

When Aang fight with Cymbal Iroh was figth with Tamborine.

Tamborine firer Soumasen to Iroh but he can escape.

Aang vs Cymbal...

Aang use jump sky and use Air Punch to Cymbal and cut Cymbal's wings.

Cymbal was killed because he's fell into the lava.

Iroh vs Tamborine...

Finally Iroh use Fire Bomb to attack Tamborine and it hit him.

Tamborine fell on the ground but he's stand up and fly back to airship.

Aang use the death body of 3 mutated nameks in lava to across to get the 3 star-dragonball.

"Okay we have the 3 star-dragonball now."Said Aang 


	8. Tamborine is Back!

This is dragonball evolution and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball evolution

Chapter 8 Tamborine is Back!

Aang pick up the 3 star-dragonball and see the future.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Yell out Aang

"Aang what's happened?"Asked Sokka

"I see the Avatar."Said Aang

"And?"Said Iroh

"He's will kill you,kill Toph and kill Sokka."Said Aang

"We will stop Ozai before he will wake the Avatar."Said Iroh

Aang and his friend go to find the dragonball to other place.

They're go to the Matiarl Arts Tournament and meet Katara.

"Katara!"Said Aang

"Aang!"Said Katara

"What are you doing here?"Asked Katara

"I come to watch you figth."Said Katara

At Ozai Airship...

"Tamborine come here."Said Ozai

"What do you want my lord?"Asked Tamborine

"I want you to steal the dragonballs that's kids have and bring it to me."Said Ozai

"But I'm try."Said Tamborine

"I see the girl that's kid love hmmm maybe..."Said Ozai

"What?"Asked Tamborine

"Tamborine what's that girl look like?"Asked Ozai

"Long hair,pretty face and curvy body."Said Tamborine

Now Ozai think in his head and created egg inside him and spit out.

Now the egg is hatched.

"What's happened?that's not a namekian or mutated nameks it..."Said Tamborine

"This is clone of that's girl."Said Ozai

"Tamborine you and this clone girl go and bring the dragonballs to me."Said Ozai

"Yes sir my lord."Said Tamborine

Now they're go to the Tournament and Tamborine plan to rampage around the stadiam and cloning of Katara go inside the stadiam and steal the dragonballs of them.

Now they're arrive.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAA!"Yell out Tamborine and he's firer Chou Makouhou to the stadiam.

cloning of Katara go inside the stadiam and steal the dragonballs but Aang see and stop her

Now true Katara arrive and help Aang.

"Oh no how could I know who's true Katara?"Asked Aang

"Her is!"Said Katara

"HAAAAA!"Aang use Air Punch to the stomach of cloning Katara and burn her by use

Fire Streams but Tamborine arrive and steal the all the dragonballs.

"Oh no."Said Aang

"Let's follow him."Said Sokka

"Aang where did you go?"Asked Katara

"Follow that's thing."Said Aang

Aang and his friend follow Tamborine to Ozai Airship. 


	9. Final Battle

This is dragonball evolution and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball evolution

Chapter 9 Final Battle

Now Aang and his friend follow Ozai airship to mountain.

"Tamborine bring me the dragonballs."Said Ozai

"Yes sir."Said Tamborine

Ozai and Tamborine get out of the airship.

"Tamborine you go and watch Iroh and those kids."Said Ozai

Now Ozai start to use the dragonballs to bring the Avatar back.

Now Tamborine stand on the hill to search Aang,Iroh,Toph and Sokka.

"I have a plan now Toph you and Sokka go to get Tamborine out.

Me and Aang will go to stop Ozai."Said Iroh

"Hey you ugly come here."Said Sokka

"No one who talk to me like that."Said Tamborine and he's follow Sokka.

"You can't escape me."Said Tamborine

"Oh yeah!"Said Sokka

"Toph NOW!"Yell out Sokka

"What?!"Said Tamborine and Toph use Earth Kick to kick him and make him angry.

"How dare you girl!"Said Tamborine

Tamborine fly to Toph and grab her to throw out.

"Sokka HELP!"Yell out Toph

"Take that!"Said Sokka

Sokka jump and kick Tamborine's neck and killed him.

"OZAI!"Yell out Iroh

"Oh look who're here."Said Ozai

"We will defeat now before the Avatar come out."Said Aang

"It's too late now the Avatar will come out and destroy the Earth."Said Ozai

Now the portal is opened but no the Avatar.

"Where is it?"Asked Iroh

"Hahahahaha because that's kid is the Avatar."Said Ozai

Now the ligth pf the portal is shine on Aang and he's become the Avatar and kill Iroh.

"HAHAHAHA!"Yell out Ozai

But at that moment...

"What?!"Asked Ozai

Aang change back to normal.

"I'm Aang the Avatar but I will never to be your minion."Said Aang

"Now I will kill you."Said Ozai

Ozai jump on the sky and...

"MA-SEN-KO!"Yell out Ozai

Aang stand up and...

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"Yell out Aang

Now Kamehameha of Aang split Masenko of Ozai and kill him.

Toph and Sokka collect all dragonballs and grant the wish.

"We're collect all the dragonballs now call Shenron come out now."Said Aang

Now Shenron appear.

"Shenron I wish to give life back to Master Iroh."Said Aang

Shenron use fire-breath to give life back to Iroh.

"Wow Aang I see Monk Gyuatso and he's tell me to back here to practice you."Said Iroh

"Yeah I think so."Said Aang

"Hey dragonballs are gone now."Said Sokka

"Look like we must search it again."Said Toph

Now Aang go to meet Katara again.

"Hi."Said Katara

"Hi."Said Aang

"Um I'm so sorry for..."Said Aang

"Don't said I forgive you for everything."Said Katara

Now Aang and Katara are practice figthing together. 


End file.
